


Littlefinger's pleasure house

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte was captured by Janos Slynt and put into the brothel as a sex slave...
Comments: 4





	Littlefinger's pleasure house

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes descriptions of mild sexual activities between two women
> 
> Written for entertainment

Ygritte sat on her bed, dressed in a piece of cloth around her waist, revealing her hips and slightly muscled stomach, her breasts hidden by her long, fiery red hair; Ros entered a few moments later, untying her light dress and throwing it on the floor, and she approached Ygritte's bed and sat down next to her, putting her hands onto the wildling girl's waist; Ygritte's hands hugged Ros in the back of her neck, lightly, and in the next moment the redhaired Northern beauty started rolling her belly in wavelike motion, sucking her stomach muscles in and throwing them out; Ros put her finger onto Ygritte's solar plexus and started pulling it downwards, slowly, past the wild girl's undulating abs, its tip sticking itself into Ygritte's navel... - Ooooh, yes... - Ygritte moaned, throwing her head in the back, her eyes closed, and she arose her arms above her head; she lied on her back, and Ros removed the tip of her finger from the captured spearwife's belly button and started tickling her ribcage and thighs; Ygritte removed Ros' hands from her body a few moments later and then she got up from the bed and started lifting and dropping her hips seductively, while roaming her hands over her bare belly; Ygritte put her hands on Ros' hips and started undulating her navel in and out, in slow rolls, keeping the rest of her stomach still, and Ros poked Ygritte's belly button once more with the tip of her finger, feeling it moving up and down whenever Ygritte popped her navel out and sucked it back in, seducing the other woman with her belly dance...


End file.
